


something so simple makes me a happy man

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor (Kinda), Love Confessions, M/M, Out of character (partly), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Акааши не представляет пока что, как сможет случиться ещё этап в жизни, который принесёт столько... Столько. Эмоций, слёз, счастья, открытий и вторых дыханий. Всего. И это чудесно и грустно разом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	something so simple makes me a happy man

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9227494, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я пробую переехать сюда.  
> Постканон относительно аниме, и, возможно, небольшие отклонения относительно манги.

Акааши снится Окинава.

Там царит день неопределённого сезона — спокойный, ясный, с той самой температурой, когда дышится легко и незаметно, воздух тёплый и мягкий. Всё вокруг будто отразилось в параллельную реальность — у Акааши не сразу получается сообразить, что же неуловимо и так определённо не так. А вскоре он понимает — он один на пустом пляже, один кажется на всё бескрайнее для взгляда везде. И, как следствие, мир окутывает невероятный покой.

Тишина. Тишиной наслаждаешься.

Она никогда не бывает кромешной в мире живых. Тут ветер колышет склонившиеся ветви, ластится к лоснящейся сочной листве, мажет по хрупким лепесткам цветов — и пускает в пляс всё, что не желает более оставаться на своём месте. А по водной глади медленно расходятся круги, разрывая сверкающие блики, и в глубине наверняка рождаются и тают водовороты. Птица неподалёку то и дело старается распеться и вновь умолкает — то ли тревожится, то ли ищет совершенства. Даже у плывущих в вышине облаков есть свои звуки, недоступные обычным ушам и складывающиеся в мелодии чудес для небесных избранников.

Акааши смотрит на океан, и почему-то перехватывает дыхание, пусть он и бывал уже не раз у большой воды. Только и получается завороженно наблюдать за волнами. Даже где-то на краю сознания пролетает желание по-детски скакать за ними по кромке песка, как глупый щенок, и бессмысленно смеяться — неужто это зараза, передающаяся путём Бокуто, который поступил бы именно так наверняка. И всё же Акааши соскучился — ну или в груди щемит от долгожданного кислорода в избытке. В последнее время все его океаны состоят лишь из энергетиков с кофе — хорошо если не их гремучей смеси, спасибо Конохе, который таким советом хотел не то спасти, не то навредить, и не поймёшь ведь.

— _Поступай в университет, будет весело_ , — говорили они.

— _Вечный недосып и ненависть ко всему живому? Какие ещё вечный недосып и ненависть ко всему живому?_ — говорили они.

— _Что может быть лучше, чем проснуться, не понимая где ты, под странные крики обезумевшей совы?_ — гов…

…определённо, совершенно точно не говорили они.

— Акааши! — кричит преисполненный радостью Бокуто. — Хей!

Либо у Акааши частичная потеря памяти и заснул он вчера совсем не там, где положено, либо в его комнате по неизвестной и загадочной причине присутствует, помимо всех привычных элементов, Бокуто Котаро, в количестве одной штуки, как всегда бодрый и жизнерадостный. И второе, несмотря на всю абсурдность подобной ситуации, представляется куда более реалистичным: Акааши вчера из дома не выходил. Может, просто дороги на Окинаве в мире грёз заводят в непонятые степи с непонятной компанией?

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь! — продолжает всё-таки абсолютно реальный Бокуто.

Акааши понятия не имеет, с чего он заявляет это с такой уверенностью. Но уверенность, в конце концов, качество хорошее и должно поощряться (в отличие от подработки будильником без спроса). Потому Акааши нехотя переворачивается на спину и опускает одеяло до уровня подбородка. Бокуто лучезарно улыбается и с трудом соблюдает личное пространство.

— Доброе утро!

Невероятно доброе, конечно же. Злым сарказмом полнится большая часть сознания Акааши — кроме той, небольшой, что слишком рада наконец увидеть Бокуто не только по тормозящей видеосвязи. Именно она, вероятно, ответственна за то, что рука ещё не потянулась за телефоном для вызова полиции.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — задаёт Акааши вполне очевидный и правомерный вопрос.

— Меня твоя бабушка пустила.

Какое неожиданное предательство. Впрочем она и правда всегда души не чаяла в Бокуто и передавала ему печенье с таким энтузиазмом, будто это было её непременной обязанностью.

— И давно ты тут?

— Давно. Акааши-сан долго жаловалась на тебя, — сообщает Бокуто с ухмылкой. — Ты, мол, ведёшь нездоровый образ жизни, сломал режим, хотя в школе был таким молодцом и спортивным мальчиком.

Как будто бы Акааши сам не знает — у них в университете и так негласный девиз «переживёшь это — переживёшь всё». Но он всё-таки о поступлении не жалеет, да и бабушка на самом деле гордится, пусть при каждом удобном случае и ворчит — как же он не находит времени нормально поесть, почему не может для бодрости пить просто чай и вернётся ли к стабильным физическим нагрузкам. И вообще девушки («Хватит на меня так смотреть, ладно уж, и не только девушки») будут пугаться его жутких подглазников, затмевающих вид на всю красоту и богатый внутренний мир. (Выжженный теми самыми кофе и энергетиками, да).

— У меня выходной, — не сдаётся Акааши. — По выходным рано вставать не обязательно.

Его чувство справедливости требует моральной компенсации, пусть он пока ещё и не знает, какой именно.

— Сейчас половина двенадцатого!

Акааши, тщетно стараясь победить, борется со своей врождённой сущностью совы шесть дней в неделю. Так что это вот — ну совсем не аргумент. И потому, хоть он и уважает Бокуто как семпая, который вообще-то уже не семпай, нет, Акааши отступать не собирается.

— Я не буду вставать. Да, даже ради Вас, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто смотрит на него очень грустно.

— Ну вот.

И говорит Бокуто тоже очень грустно. Акааши не выдерживает и спешно уточняет:

— Но Вы можете остаться здесь, если у Вас действительно нет других развлечений.

И тут же отворачивается, утыкаясь носом в стенку, в надежде спрятаться от этого позора.

_Список университетских слабостей Акааши Кейджи. Слабость номер один: пьёт слишком много бодрящих напитков. Слабость номер два: слишком поздно ложится спать. Слабость номер три: соревновательный дух в отношении рейтинга студентов. Слабость номер четыре: скучает по постоянному волейболу._

_Слабость номер пять (также известная как непонятная, нелюбимая и фатальная): скучает по постоянному Бокуто Котаро._

Бокуто, тем временем, заявляет почти обиженно:

— Ну сколько ты ещё собираешься ко мне так нарочито уважительно обращаться, будто я Император какой-то?

— Не Император, а Хокаге, — подсказывает Акааши, ухмыляясь.

Он не сразу понимает, что его лица, выражающего довольство шуткой («смотрите, я не забыл аниме»), не видно, а Бокуто всегда поразительно склонен к буквальному восприятию даже невероятно абсурдных вещей. Акааши, чуть раздражённый из-за подготовки к экзаменам, так однажды сказал ему, с первого раза не запомнившему название будущего университета, что поступает в Хогвартс, и до сих пор жалеет. Ведь на следующий день его с непробиваемым видом привели в подвальный зоомагазин в часе на метро.

Но в этот раз Бокуто почему-то не до абсурда:

— Ты ведь стал гораздо круче меня.

— _Я теперь довожу его до депрессивного режима быстрее блокирующих?_ — предполагает Акааши.

Задолбавшийся от жизни и неизвестный для общества студент крупного столичного университета или уже профессиональный и уже обзавёдшийся базой фанатов спортсмен. Выбор вроде бы как логичен и очевиден, но нет.

— А может мне так нравится? — спрашивает Акааши.

— _Может мне нравится иногда думать, что всё осталось прежним?_ — оставляет неозвученным.

Акааши, не стоит понимать превратно, не превратился в драматичную катастрофу и не разочаровался во всём на свете. Просто погружение в ту самую печально известную непреклонную взрослую жизнь оказалось штукой не слишком весёлой. И иногда, за учебниками и тетрадями горой, хочется простого человеческого — в тренировочный лагерь, дать пас, сделать скидку, разработать чертовски хитрый план по восстановлению кое-чьего оптимизма — не вот это вот всё. И, подталкиваемая сонной головой Акааши, книга летит со стола. А в ушах шум стадиона. _Очко старшей Тебуру!_

— Не понимаю я твоих вкусов, — фыркает Бокуто.

— Я тоже, не волнуйтесь, — поддерживает его Акааши.

— Ты всё ещё не любишь пиццу?

— И это меньшая из моих проблем.

Вот почему, например, его так сильно тянет улыбаться этому ходячему всё-ещё-недоразумению?

— Короче говоря, я останусь здесь, — заявляет Бокуто. — Ведь ты, несмотря на странные вкусы, всё ещё крутой.

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, — хмыкает Акааши. — Может, присядете?

— Можно, — соглашается тот.

Без постоянного общения Акааши и правда подзабыл, насколько же он ужасен. ( _Нет. Убеждай себя, сколько захочешь_ ). Возможно, ужасен в хорошем смысле. ( _Да ты на правильном пути_ ). Бокуто начинает странно для пытающегося выполнить такое элементарное действие, как банально сесть, копошиться, и Акааши страшно оборачиваться. Он сейчас достанет из-под олимпийки контрабандную зверюшку? Потому что однажды это уже случилось. ( _Бокуто просто вечный большой ребёнок, пора привыкнуть!_ ).

_— Я недавно подобрал ёжика, — вдруг сообщил тогда Бокуто._

_Взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на него: упоминание бедного животного именно в контексте обсуждения личной жизни Ойкавы и злого (колючего?) Ива-чана, который ничего не понимает, вызывало опасения._

_— Ночью он сбежал из коробки и залез на кровать к маме._

_— И поэтому ты слил своего ежа на меня._

_— У меня не было выбора, Акааши! — возмущённо воскликнул Бокуто. — Она убила бы и приготовила и меня, и Колюню, останься он ещё хоть на неделю! Кстати, ты кормишь его живыми тараканами?_

_— Ты реально назвал его Колюней? — встрял Куроо._

_— Нет, я не стану кормить его живыми тараканами, даже если тебе написали на форуме, что так надо. Даже если правда написали, потому что я всё ещё не доверяю твоему английскому._

_— Если с ним что-то случится, будет на твоей совести, — предостерегал Бокуто._

В итоге они смогли, к счастью, пристроить Колюню в живой уголок. Бокуто долго плакал и драматично прощался. И несколько месяцев навещал ежа, чтобы удостовериться, что сделал правильный выбор. Короче говоря, всё закончилось хорошо. Но осадочек остался.

А сейчас Акааши предпочёл бы, как оказывается, милую и нормальную зверюшку. Нет, не обнаглевшую человекоподобную сову (совоподобного человека?), спокойно укладывающуюся рядом с ним. Вселенная, ты всё перепутала.

Бокуто Котаро ужасен. И какое-то там якобы детство в одном месте его совсем не оправдывает.

— Вы совершили бесконечное множество ошибок в распознании слова «присесть», — обречённо сообщает Акааши.

— Ну Акааши, — тянет Бокуто. — Я устал.

— От жизни?

Упс, простите, это же про несчастное студенчество. У которого, и на том спасибо, одеяло отобрать не пытаются.

— Жизнь прекрасна, утро солнечное! — возражает Бокуто и даже не думает понимать намёков и перемещаться… куда-нибудь. — От пробежки.

Хм, а ведь пробежки и правда были клёвой штукой. Кажется. Те, которые по просыпающемуся городу, а не по кампусу в поисках руководителя. И, пока Акааши пытается спокойно думать, Бокуто так и не исчезает.

— Тогда Вам стоило хотя бы снять футболку, — вздыхает Акааши.

Зачем-то. Чёрт возьми, его мозгу пора бы уже проснуться окончательно, чтобы пережить нахождение в столь непривычных и опасных условиях.

— Она ужасная, кстати, — продолжает Акааши.

Возможно, это утро (не утро) он и правда не переживёт. Или диагностирует у себя раздвоение личности.

— Неправда! Ты так и про правила аса говорил, — напоминает Бокуто.

Бокуто, который на этот раз снова воспринимает всё слишком всерьёз и буквально. Бокуто, который всё ещё лежит и не выглядит уставшим от своей проклятой пробежки. Бокуто, который без футболки.

И зависающий Акааши, который видел это тысячу раз и почему-то считает странным (страшным) сейчас. И не менее почему-то не особо желает спасаться.

— Мне стоит пытаться поддерживать разговор? — уточняет он.

— Как хочешь. Если что, я и сам справлюсь.

И справляется он слишком хорошо — начинает рассказывать о команде, об играх, о каких-то дурных историях. Для Акааши всё это звучит так по-родному, что он даже не сразу замечает, когда Бокуто переходит на «а помнишь…?».

_А помнишь ту победу? А помнишь тот финт от Куроо? А помнишь, как Хината круто прыгал? А помнишь, как мы все испугались, что Кенма упадёт в обморок? А помнишь, как Коноха взялся ремонтировать скамьи в раздевалке?_

**_А помнишь, как дал мне свои сто двадцать?_ **

Акааши помнит. И не представляет пока что, как сможет случиться ещё этап в жизни, который принесёт столько… Столько. Эмоций, слёз, счастья, открытий и вторых дыханий. Всего. И это чудесно и грустно разом. Полюбит ли он своё будущее дело также, как полюбил волейбол? Будут ли вокруг него такие же дорогие люди? Станет ли каждый миг неповторимым вновь? Пожалуй, он в это верит. Потому что верить в кромешный мрак, недалеко уходящий от вечных защит и экзаменов, как-то уж слишком пессимистично даже для него, согласитесь.

Акааши, быть может, растроганно всплакнул бы. Вот только происходит… Что-то. Не захват одеяла. Не попытка скинуть на пол ради завершения процедуры пробуждения. Не долгожданная реализация просьбы присесть. Нет, всё гораздо интереснее.

(Почему Акааши интересно? Вероятно, вкус у него всё-таки и правда так себе).

Бокуто затихает, что уже предвещает беду. Бокуто странно пыхтит. Бокуто обнимает его, крепко, утыкаясь носом в затылок.

Теперь затихает, кажется, весь мир.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Что? — спрашивает тот нехотя.

— Вам ничего не хочется мне объяснить?

— Например?

И правда, что Акааши вообще собирается узнавать? Почему всё ещё не вызывает полицию и не применяет приёмы из базового курса самообороны? Акааши нервно смеётся. Над собой.

— Например, у Вас температура, что ли? Иначе почему Вы тако…

Акааши надеется, что успел вовремя прерваться. Это он сейчас действительно попытался пошутить при Бокуто про дурацкие фразы для пикапа? При Бокуто?! Да уж, определённо теряет форму. Зато, кажется, начинает соображать в дневном режиме и здраво оценивать положение и свои действия.

— А? Я здоров.

— Я знаю, — слабо улыбается Акааши, и ему тепло — от души.

Бокуто просто всегда был непосредственным. И тактильным. И искренним. И хорошим. А вместе все эти качества к чему-то подобному и приводят. К подобным поступкам. К подобной реакции Акааши.

— Я скучал, учёный ты эдакий, — тихо и невнятно бормочет Бокуто.

Акааши тоже скучал («спортсмен ты эдакий»). Поэтому решает считать странный поступок компенсацией. За все их рукопожатия, хлопки по спине, радостные от победы объятия и голову на плече, когда в автобусе сон берёт своё, которые могли бы быть и которых не было. И расслабляется, наслаждаясь спокойной тишиной — более живой, чем на грёзной Окинаве.

***

Трибуны рукоплещут новой восходящей звезде. (Никакой не новой, знает Акааши, а всего-то открывшейся наконец огромному миру). Бокуто рождён сиять, притягивать взгляды (пусть иногда и тянуло проклинать это), восхищать и дарить позитив. Заражает своей энергией, делится без капли жалости и не выгорает. Преодолел слабости и стал идеальной версией себя — никто больше не усмехнётся над асом, которого тянула на плечах вся команда.

_Бокуто-сан, я, конечно, крутой, но как уметь так в себя верить и не терять из виду стремлений?_

Акааши хочется отдать пас этому удивительному игроку — но там, на площадке, другой связующий, а не человек, свернувший по собственной воле. Сколько можно уже жить со всё не испаряющейся зависимостью, которую не реализовать. Как будто кто-то тянул. Как будто мешало что-то кроме здравого смысла (его тянет звать неуверенностью). Расскажите об этом всём тому старому Акааши, что решил просто вступить в клуб много лет назад — он усмехнётся.

Вот только Акааши заходил посмотреть на волейбольную команду университета — и его там даже узнали, даже пригласили. Но ему неожиданно не захотелось, зал показался пустым. Был стук мяча и скрип кроссовок, были висящие в воздухе перспективы захватывающих побед. Вот только там не хватало главного.

Акааши так и не сказал вслух о любимой части волейбола — расчищать путь для своего аса и следить, как он раскрывается, обретя лучшую форму. Его волейбол должен быть только вместе с Бокуто — по какой-то причине.

(Звучит так, будто Бокуто мёртв, и Акааши составляет прощальную речь).

(На самом деле, звучит так, будто Акааши немного придурок и не знает, чего ему вообще надо).

Бокуто на площадке пробивается через очередной блок, и его громогласное «Хей!» оглушает, не успевая потеряться в шуме толпы.

И Акааши замирает — и больше не успевает отпускать на самотёк свою дурную голову и следит, ловя взглядом всё происходящее до мелочей, будто ему сейчас выходить заменяющим связующим. И не думать, знаете ли, прекрасно.

_Счастливы те, кто не заморачивается, верно, Бокуто-сан?_

Мир на площадке проносится перед глазами на невероятных скоростях, не давая передохнуть, не давая отвлечься. Сет-поинт. Матч-поинт. Победа.

— Так держать! — кричит Акааши и чувствует радость без зависти тем, кто там, рядом с _ним_.

На него хихикают соседи — а ему неинтересно. Ему интересно, что Бокуто словно бы смотрит безотрывно и внимательно в его сторону и крутит руками в каких-то странных жестах. Интригует. Игры воображения или правда что-то происходит?

— Акааши! — слышит он в следующее мгновение во внезапно наступившей тишине.

Наверное, у Бокуто в команде его тёзка. Или он снова путает фамилии. Или у него так зовут ещё кого-то. Потому что не может ведь Бокуто после победы в игре Лиги орать ему, случайному путнику на трибунах.

— Хей, Акааши! — и продолжает смотреть в очень определённую сторону.

Хотя о чём он. Бокуто ведь может слишком всё.

— Я люблю тебя, Акааши!

Акааши понимает. (И одновременно нет).

У Акааши пустая голова и тёмные пятна перед глазами. (Чтобы не видеть, повернулись ли к нему все люди в зале).

Счастливый тот, кто не заморачивается. И тот, кто Акааши.

И трибуны отмирают, шумя пуще прежнего. Тонут в гуле биения сердца.

***

— Что за Акааши? — повторяет уже в третий раз женщина, кажется, ведущая крупного блога, тыкая в лицо Бокуто айфоном.

— Кому Вы посвятили свою победу? — настойчиво интересуется репортёр из какого-то журнала.

— Мне тоже интересно, — поддакивает его нынешний либеро и видимо главный товарищ по команде.

Бокуто ребячливо показывает язык им всем:

— Это секрет!

— Бокуто, так поступать со своими фанатами нечестно, — качает головой капитан. — И забирать у меня всю славу — тоже.

Бокуто округляет глаза.

— Вот именно! Я тут не самый интересный! Может, скоро стану! Но пока нет! И поэтому я ухожу, у меня дела!

С этими словами Бокуто исчезает за углом — ведь из-за него выглядывает, всё ещё со слегка отсутствующим видом, тот самый «что за Акааши», растерянный и с улыбающимся словно бы взглядом.

— Акааши, ты слышал, что я сказал? — спрашивает как ни в чём не бывало.

И тот, наконец, возвращается в объективную реальность. (Не вернётся в неё никогда, если подтвердит все догадки и недоговорённости и свяжется с этим… Этим). И делает такое лицо, будто готовится идти убивать.

— Вы совсем дурной, Бокуто-сан?

— За что ты так со мной? — Бокуто поджимает губы и наклоняется к нему, на непростительно маленькое расстояние.

— За что Вы так со мной? — парирует Акааши.

— Никто не понял, что я о тебе!

— Я, как бы сказать, не совсем об этом.

О том, как его выбило из колеи одним дуновением, например. У Бокуто получилось так легко и играючи — и будто бы несерьёзно. Акааши до сих пор не верится в эти слова — пока весь он переполняется и скоро захлебнётся от чувств и осознаний.

— А что ещё? — недоумевает Бокуто.

— Допустим, всё.

— Это ты дурной, Акааши, а вовсе не я, — и начинает бормотать не слишком внятно. — Я долго всё думал, и это, кстати, было нелегко. Думал, что со мной не так и с тобой. Почему мне мало редких встреч. И почему всего недостаточно после выпуска. А потом я заявился к тебе, и всё встало на свои места! — Бокуто выпрямляется. — И наконец я решился! А ты не понимаешь? Ты же был умным. Или ты и есть, а это я? Теперь и я ничего не понимаю!

И Бокуто наигранно отворачивается.

А Акааши и правда какой-то дурной и безнадёжно сильно влюблённый. Умудрявшийся не понимать, что же делал не так. Обвинявший свою, блин, профессию. Придумывавший себе зависимость от волейбола. (Он любит волейбол. Но зависимость?!). Простые задачи всегда решаются тяжелее всего, когда привык искать подвох.

— Так и есть, — улыбается Акааши и даже смеётся, делая шаг вперёд и протягивая руку. — Это я перестал понимать.

И обещает себе: никакой больше рефлексии. И всё бы здорово, вот только противоположное выполняет кое-кто другой.

— Ты тоже? — вдруг пятится Бокуто и на лице у него страшное осознание. — В смысле, я правда тебе нравлюсь? Да быть не может! Я, конечно, ляпнул всё это, но я ведь совсем не подумал о твоих чувствах! Ты же мне никогда ни на что такое не намекал! Вдруг у тебя есть кто-то? Но теперь я не хочу во френдзону! — Бокуто вскидывает руки к небу (потолку). — Прости меня, Акааши!

— Попробуете успокоиться? — усмехается Акааши и прикладывает палец к губам. — А за это я раскрою секрет.

Бокуто тут же вытягивается по стойке смирно. И пусть, как все уже поняли, Акааши преисполнен радостью осознания, не может не помолчать с загадочным видом. И обещает себе больше не издеваться над Бокуто слишком сильно, это последний раз, правда.

— Ну? Сейчас скажешь закрыть глаза ещё? И сбежишь? И никогда больше не ответишь? И подашь на меня в суд? И про меня будут писать страшные вещи в газетах? И я останусь один? В тюрьме?

— Закрывать ли глаза — зависит только от Ваших вкусов.

— А?

В сложившихся обстоятельствах Акааши находит вполне уместным заткнуть Бокуто поцелуем, прерывая эту драматичную, умопомрачительную, достойную Оскара и уничтожающую мозг простым смертным тираду и заодно отвечая на поставленные ею вопросы.

— Мне разонравилось обращаться на «Вы».

— Это… Что?

Акааши только и может закатить глаза, вопрос, с кого из них. (Зачем выбирать?).

— Ну мы с тобой и глупые совени, Котаро.

— Стоим друг друга! — подтверждает сияющий Бокуто.

— Ещё как.


End file.
